Las rosas son rojas
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: "Si un chico se molesta en tener uno o más de estos gestos para contigo, le gustas". Mikasa vivió con esas palabras grabadas en su mente. El problema es que era ella quién interpretaba el papel de tonto enamorado y hasta ahora nunca le había dado ni una flor a Eren, ¿podría ser que debido a ese error suyo él no caía en cuenta de sus fuertes sentimientos? —Miren.


Ya que una conspiración en que escriben más sobre estos dos ha dado inicio (benditos sean todos (?) vuelvo con otro Miren, esta vez más fluff, quiero inducirme que es fluff XD

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**"LAS ROSAS SON ROJAS".**

Aun ahora podía recordar con claridad que en una de las tantas tardes donde sobraba su tiempo libre, Carla —su segunda madre— le regalo un libro, un cuento de hadas como los solían llamar. Éste contenía cientos de promesas vagas y situaciones realmente clichés, pero la historia era buena a final de cuentas.

Al principio Mikasa no comprendió porqué tanto alboroto a conservar ese libro simplón, hasta que Carla echó a Eren de la cocina y dijo con cariño «Si alguna vez un chico se molesta en tener uno o más de estos gestos para contigo, le gustas»

O en otras palabras, una persona —estrictamente— debía llevar a cabo alguna de esas frases que se prostituían en pos del amor universal, básicamente.

Mikasa vivió con esas palabras grabadas en su mente, casi como fundidas en el fuego y vivaces, siempre alerta a cuándo un chico insinuara atracción hacia ella, llevándose muchas decepciones en el proceso.

Uno, no era la feminidad encarnada y su brusco comportamiento más que un imán de chicos era un repelente. Dos, el único chico que en verdad le interesaba se fijara en ella estaba obsesionado con el exterminio total de una especie y tres, Jean era un idiota. No es que no fuera lindo, pero no era su tipo. No era Eren.

Armin la apoyaba constantemente, por ser el único que sabía su secreto y podía decirlo en voz alta sin temor a morir, aunque no era suficiente.

Entendía que el mundo corría peligro, que la humanidad pendía de un delgado hilo, ¿pero era _tan_ difícil que le dieran un _poco_ de amor?

— Quizás es mi culpa, por esperar más de lo que puede darme —dijo para sí. Era de noche y Mikasa se encontraba en la guardia nocturna dentro de la muralla Rose, junto al rubio y algunos de los otros novatos.

— Eren es algo… lento, las indirectas no sirven con él Mikasa —comentó Armin. Ella frunció el ceño, posando su vista de nueva cuenta en el polvoriento libro que traía en manos. Leyendo por millonésima novena vez un párrafo que no dejaba de atormentarla.

_«__Y el joven, con una delicadeza impropia de él acerco su rostro al suyo, fundiendo sus bocas en un dulce beso_.»

¿Había, realmente, un problema con ello?

Sí.

Ninguno había dado su primer beso, y podría alegrarse de que ninguna chica sea lo suficientemente estúpida como para tocarlo, pero ella no podía tampoco.

Que destino tan cruel el suyo…

— No sé… —suspiró y volvió a cerrar la pasta—, tal vez deba desistir…

— ¿Ah, pero qué dices?

— Armin, nadie sale ganando y solo pierdo mi concentración, esto no llegara a… —al escuchar la risa de Eren su corazón dio un vuelco y esas palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Las escenas románticas del libro venían a su cabeza como memorias pasadas—. A… definitivamente continuare intentando.

Armin contuvo una carcajada, pues era difícil de comprender como Eren la sumía sin siquiera proponérselo y Mikasa retomó su lectura como venía haciendo desde hace unas horas.

En la historia era el chico quién daba hincapié a la relación —por supuesto, siempre eran los hombres— y colmaba de regalos a la joven, que lo quería igual en el fondo pero se hacia la difícil.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, ella interpretaba el papel de tonto enamorado y Eren era la definición de inalcanzable, ¿coincidencia?

No, no, imaginaciones suyas.

El joven en cuestión le compraba ropas de la mejor calidad —ella le tejió un suéter, que Jean quemó nada más supo de quién era—, le dedicaba los poemas más famosos —una vez le escribió una lista de las compras… ¿podía ser lo mismo?—, la protegía de los peligros —igualmente pese a sus reclamos—, la visitaba al balcón —…maldita sea, no había ninguno cerca de ahí— y le regalaba flores.

_Flores_, hasta ahora no notó que nunca le había dado ni una flor. Podría ser que debido a ese error suyo Eren aun no caía en cuenta de sus fuertes sentimientos, ¡podían significar la esperanza a su amor no correspondido-desconocido!

— ¿Mikasa, por qué sonríes tanto…? —Al escuchar la dudosa voz de Armin salió de las fantasías que se formaron recién en su cabeza y negó, escondiendo de vuelta esa sonrisa que muy pocos conocían o tenían el honor de ver. Avergonzada.

— N-no importa, dime, ¿conoces un invernadero cerca de por aquí, o una florería?

— Los invernaderos se encontraban en María… —una mueca se formó en su boca— y florerías… creo que hay una a dos calles.

— ¿Seguro?

— A decir verdad…

— ¿Seguro? —Repitió con seriedad, Armin tragó saliva.

— Por supuesto —bien, solo eso necesitaba. Con ánimos renovados le deseo las buenas noches y busco con la mirada a esa persona, que bien podría ser la única capaz de ayudarla. La encontró a un par de metros platicando con Ymir y Sasha.

Cualquiera que la conociera, tenía claro que Christa era como… la delicadeza en mujer. Seguro tendría un amplio conocimiento respecto a que flor es más romántica que otra, mínimo le diría cuál es su favorita.

— Christa… —susurró vacilante, la aludida la observo sonriendo—, tú… flor… ¿qué flor es más apropiada para regalar?

Las tres la miraron como si fuese un Titán, ¿la mujer menos femenina de la humanidad se interesaba en las… plantas?

— U-uh, creo que sería… un girasol, o una rosa.

_¿Rosa?_

Una flor que recibió su nombre concorde a su color debía ser importante, y sencilla de encontrar. Conocía a los girasoles, pero no le agradaban tanto, sería complicado mantenerlos en la luz del sol para que no se marchitaran.

— Vale, gracias —con porte se despidió de Christa y tomando su EM3D —en caso de un imprevisto, y solo por si acaso— se adentro en la ciudad. Era bastante tarde pero algún despistado estaría despierto, tal vez.

Echándole un último vistazo a Eren que discutía con Jean y ahora era acompañado por Armin se puso en marcha. No transcurrieron muchos minutos antes de distinguir la florería entre las penumbras y cuidando de no hacer ruido se acercó.

Maceta tras maceta Mikasa buscó la dichosa rosa, pero las flores rosas no eran tan bonitas como había esperado, ni siquiera grandes. ¿Christa no se equivocaría, cierto?

— Esto no sirve… —vio una flor solitaria y la tomó, acariciando sus pétalos. Era roja, como la sangre. Y hermosa, podría llevar unas cuantas de esas…— Imposible, es una rosa.

Sorprendida por su descubrimiento en base a la notita con su nombre escrito buscó más de esas, aun sin salir de su asombro. ¿Por qué se llamaban rosas si eran rojas? Que gente tan extraña.

Afortunadamente no tenía que darle muchas vueltas, dejo un pequeño fajo de billetes en el puesto —sus ahorros— y escogió las rosas que más le gustaron, retirándose y volviendo con el resto.

Extrañamente en cuánto llego no vio a nadie, todos yacían dormidos en mantas sucias. Todos excepto Eren, que recostado en el tronco de un árbol miraba las estrellas distraído.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y temblorosa se fue acercando, más y más hasta quedar uno enfrente del otro. Eren seguía perdido en no sabía dónde y cuándo carraspeó para llamar su atención pegó un brinco.

— ¡Mikasa, me has asustado! —Agachó el rostro con pena— te he dicho que no aparezcas de la nada.

— Sí, perdón…

— ¿A dónde fuiste?

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó, Eren frunció el ceño.

— Te marchaste, hace rato, ¿A dónde? —Insistió él, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y agachó más la cabeza, impidiendo cualquier contacto visual. No tenía idea de que la veía—. ¡Mikasa, no me ignores! Tú–

— Flores —interrumpió con voz queda y mostró un enorme bulto de estas, dejándolo confundido— t-e traje… flor-flores.

—… ¿para mí, por qué? —Vaya, que si era idiota. Al escucharlo Mikasa quiso abofetearse y mandar todo al demonio.

— Son rosas. L-las más bonitas de la muralla…

Eren se puso de pie, examinándola a ella y su presente y el silencio reinó unos segundos. Se lamentaba por ser tan obvia e impulsiva, seguramente sus latidos se alcanzaban a escuchar hasta la mansión del Rey.

— Pero son rojas, no rosas —dijo.

Otra vez, silencio.

— Eren, si no te gustan no hay problema. So-solo las tirare por ahí —aclaró, escondiendo la decepción en su voz. Para su sorpresa Eren negó y sin decir nada la estrechó en sus brazos, tirando una que otra rosa.

Aturdida sintió su rostro arder. ¿Cómo reaccionaba a eso?

— No, me han gustado —susurró— son realmente bonitas… aunque no tengan nada de rosa.

— Eren…

— Gracias por el regalo, Mikasa —se separaron y Eren sonrió, revolviendo sus negros cabellos y sonrojándola más si era posible—. Yo no tengo nada para ti.

— N-no esperaba nada… —se sinceró.

— Pero me gustaría compensarte —Eren frunció el ceño de nueva cuenta, su corazón bien podría detenerse en cualquier momento.

De verdad, no era necesario que le diera algo a cambio, solo quería dejar en claro que lo veía como más que un hermano, y qué él la notara como una mujer; no necesitaba una muestra de afecto o algo parecido y aun así la distancia entre sus labios se acortaba poco a poco, su cálido aliento le golpeaba el rostro.

Ese era su momento, por fin se quitaría la duda de saber a qué sabía un codiciado beso…

— ¡Maldición Connie, aléjate de mí! —Su grito fue suficiente para romper la magia del momento y como despertado de un sueño Eren parpadeó y se alejó, quitándole las rosas.

— Pasa buena noche, Mikasa.

Ah, claro.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí afuera? —Cuestionó Jean rascando su nuca, Eren le soltó un par de groserías y prosiguió su camino, directo a su tienda "especial". Mikasa chirrió sus dientes y entrecerró los ojos.

Fue él, ¡él arruino su escena estelar!

— Jean…

—Eh, ¿por qué me apuntas con tu arma…?

— Corre.

Mierda, ahora si que la había hecho enfadar.

**#End**

* * *

Inspirada en una imagen donde Mikasa le entrega cientos de rosas a un confundido Eren vengo con esto, que lindo es mi OTP TwT ni siquiera tenía planeado el humor pero me dije que Jean necesitaba participar un poco LOL. También es lindo (?)

¿Review?


End file.
